


His Smile

by Krammer



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sulking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krammer/pseuds/Krammer
Summary: Mew didn't know his Yai Nong could be this cute. He first saw him as an aloof, masculine, and silent yet handsome man during casting. The complete opposite of the young man sitting with his knees to his chest and his lips in a pout while playing video games.The only thing was, his Yai Nong could be a bit rough to handle when sulking.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I'm emanating my love for MewGulf here. I just can't get enough of their cuteness. I might have to ask for help in the long run TT.TT

**"His Smile"**

_by Krammer_

* * *

If anyone had told Mew that Gulf was an adorable big baby when he first saw him, he'd sooner tell them pigs could fly. In the past, Gulf had an air of absolute masculinity to him, coupled by his thick, straight brows and sharp angled nose that hid his gentle, doe eyes. He only smiled when it was necessary or when he had enough reason to. Yet, everyone could not deny how handsome he was. Even back then, Mew couldn't describe what those chestnut lips did to him.

Who knew that was only a mask he made in order to hide his shyness? One move from Mew and Gulf's face exploded like a ripened tomato, even going as far as reaching his ears.

Despite this, Mew still had a difficult time reading Gulf. There were times Gulf sat in silence in the corner of the room. To which Gulf always excused himself as being sleepy. Mew could never figure it out. There were also times he joked around with a hand full of witty comebacks that sometimes left Mew speechless, or gave Mew one of his cute, gummy grins like Mew lit his entire world up. Mew could actually claim that he was the one who had his world lit up when Gulf smiled.

Today was one of the times when Gulf was in a mixed mood as he sat on the set couch with his knees to his chest and lips in a pout, playing video games. Every single one of the staff was a hundred percent sure it was Mew's fault. Mew begged to differ. Until he tried to talk and cuddle up to Gulf and was utterly rejected. Rejected cutely with a pout, might he add.

If they weren't shooting, Gulf would return to his couch and silently sulk. Yes, he had claimed it as his. If others so much as dared to lightly press their bums on his couch, he would hiss like a prickly cat. Even Mew got hissed at, although not as hostile as when others were. To which he was quite smug about. Gulf still favored his Khun Phi.

"Yai Nong, what's going on? Is something wrong?" He took another shot at comforting his Yai Nong. He was met with silence, only tapping noises brought about by Gulf's gaming could be heard. The staff were tensely intrigued.

_Can Mew conquer his sulky Nong today?_

"What's wrong, my sweet little Nong Gulf? You know, you can tell your Khun Phi anything, right?"

Silence. Again.

Mew's patience was wearing thin. His brows drew into a knot and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Before he could deal damage, he decided to step aside and cool his head. He would return to deal with his stubborn Nong later in the day. He knew fighting fire with fire will only make things worse when it came to dealing with Gulf. But his staff did not let him.

"P'Mew, do something about Nong Gulf! We all know this is your fault," they begged him. Mew scoffed at them.

"How is this _my_ fault?" He asked incredulously.

"Even if you don't know what you did, you have to fix this. He's been dropping hints since this morning. Please, we're all on the verge of melting because of this tension."

"Why don't you think about me? What about _my_ feelings?" Mew complained as he was dragged back to face Gulf and was left to fend for himself.

He glared at the staff before returning his gaze to Gulf who still had his nose stuck in his games. Mew knew how to deal with dogs because of Chopper. But his Nong was more cat than dog so the situation became complicated. A defeated sigh passed through Mew's lips. Even he wanted to see his Yai Nong smile.

"Yai Nong~ this will be the last time I ask you. What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside Gulf. The expected hiss never came. Instead, the tapping sounds ceased and Gulf's head slumped to his knees. There was contemplation in his actions. Mew didn't rush him.

Finally, Gulf turned to face Mew with watery eyes. This just made Mew panic. The sight of his pretty little Gulf in tears was as cute as it was worrying.

"What? Why are you crying?" Mew asked frantically.

"I'm not crying, Phi!" He denied. Using his thumb, Mew caressed Gulf's cheek to provide some sort of comfort. He wasn't sure if it actually worked since Gulf just burst into tears then and there.

"This is all your fault," Gulf sniffled.

"Wha—?" Mew was exasperated as he turned to the staff, whom he knew were eavesdropping quite shamelessly, as if they held the answers to all of his questions. They gave him a reaffirming nod that it was indeed his fault. Finding their response useless, he shooed them away with a glare that could freeze a desert. They willingly went back to their business, unless they wanted to experience the almighty burn of his anger.

"Could you please tell me why it's my fault? I seem to be missing out on something," Mew returned to his adorable, sniffling Nong.

"How harsh of you, Phi. You don’t even know what you did. I guess, I really am not that important to you,” Gulf sulked some more as Mew wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

“You are! You are my most precious, most adorable Yai Nong. No one can replace you. But I am not a mind reader, Nong. You have to tell this oblivious Phi what made you upset with him, or else we will run around in circles. I can’t have my adorable Nong Gulf mad at me forever, it’ll break my heart,” He gave his best bet at puppy eyes. He knew it left Gulf mesmerized.

“Don’t try to use those eyes on me, Mr. Suppasit! They won’t work on me this time,” Gulf glared, the bridge of his nose wrinkling along with his brows.

 _Oh, how can someone so angry be this cute?_ Mew thought. Gulf would honestly be the death of him. Which strengthened his resolve, he absolutely cannot have this adorable creature be angry with him any longer.

“Please? Please, Yai Nong?”

Of course, Gulf was the only one to ever make Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat beg like this. Gulf responded with a pout but decided to cave in.

“Last night,” he started. “You said you would come and make me crispy fried pork with basil leaves.”

That was when Mew had attained knowledge that he was scum. 

“Shit—” he mumbled under his breath.

“You never came. I waited,” Gulf's fingers found themselves softly tracing circles on the couch. His pout still very much prominent and head still hung low.

“Oh, I’m sorry Nong. I must have forgotten to tell you. I fell asleep. I was supposed to go to you straight after work, but I had to pick up some stuff from the house and well,” Mew explained. “I’m so sorry. This Khun Phi of yours is an idiot.”

Gulf shook his head.

“While I was waiting, I saw a picture of you posted on Twitter. Someone saw you getting off a taxi with a girl,” Gulf told him.

This confused Mew. He couldn’t remember such a thing happening. Although, he could recall his manager saying something to him this morning about something on Twitter but he was too busy staring off into space. His also hadn’t bothered to check his Twitter account since this morning because he was running late to the shoot.

But even then, he seemed to have some trouble figuring out how he got off a taxi with a girl. Last night. What had happened last night? He almost used all of his braincells trying to solve the mystery. Then, it clicked!

“That is a huge misunderstanding. I didn’t bring my car yesterday. My manager was supposed to pick me up but he got stuck in traffic. I couldn’t make you wait any longer so I took a taxi instead. I had to take an occupied one since I was in a hurry. It’s not at all what you think, Yai Nong~” Mew further explained as he wrapped his arms around Gulf.

“I had a hunch it wasn’t. But I still felt hurt. Especially, since you didn’t even bother to explain to me what happened when you saw me this morning,” Gulf sniffled into his Khun Phi's arms.

Gulf knew he was acting childishly, but he couldn’t help it. His insecurities got the best of him. Mew was so handsome and gentle. If he had been snatched away by a lovely, petite girl like the one in the picture, of course it would make sense that he'd forget about Gulf. Gulf couldn’t even get pregnant. He was also inexperienced.

“I’m really, so sorry, Gulf. Please forgive me. Forgive this foolish Khun Phi,” Mew hugged Gulf closer to him. “Don’t be mad anymore. Don’t cry anymore. It’s all my fault, I admit. I made a mistake. Please smile again.”

“ _Pǒm rák kun_ ,” Mew whispered lovingly to Gulf, making sure it was heard by Gulf and only him. Because Gulf deserved him wholeheartedly, without a single drop wasted. As if by magic, the insecurities Gulf tried so hard to fight went away. Hearing those words straight from Mew, relief washed over him. He was so relieved he could cry.

“Me too, khrub,” he pulled Mew into a hug and nuzzled himself against his chest.

He felt safe. He felt warm. And most of all, he felt loved.

Mew was so glad they stopped fighting. He was very sure he wasn’t the only one who felt like that, judging by the sniffling he could hear in the background. Sniffling that definitely did not belong to Gulf. It amused him. Apparently, Gulf also took notice of the eavesdroppers. He tried desperately to hold in his laughter but failed miserably when he took a peak and saw the staff’s snot covered faces. Mew laughed along with him.

It had only been a day, yet, seeing Gulf laugh with his gummy grin in full display made Mew want to protect him for eternity. He couldn’t help his heart from beating in delight, following the tune of Gulf’s laughter. As cheesy as it sounded, Mew could compare his laughter to wedding bells, an incredibly wonderful ring. He never thought he could miss such a common, simple gesture from someone aside from his family. Well, at this point, Gulf was already family. His smile truly did wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I definitely enjoyed writing a jealous/sulky Gulf. Why is he so damn CUTE?!


End file.
